This application relates generally to a chemical process and, more particularly, to a process for synthesizing 4-aminopyrazolo(3,4-d)pyrimidine.
Processes for preparing 4-substituted pyrazolo(3,4-d)pyrimidines are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,294 discloses a process for forming such compounds wherein a pyrimidine compound is reacted with hydrazine or hydrazine hydrate. An article by R. K. Robins in Jour. Amer. Chem. Soc. 78, 784-790 (1956), discloses a process wherein 3-amino-4-cyanopyrazole is reacted with formamide to give 4-aminopyrazolo(3,4-d)pyrimidine.
In the chemical synthesis art there is continuing interest in the discovery of new techniques for the synthesis of known materials. The present application is directed to a novel process for preparing 4-aminopyrazolo(3,4-d)pyrimidine.